mezclando mundos
by xxayamexx1
Summary: Inglaterra cabreado hace un hechizo, sin saber que al mismo tiempo su alter ego hace lo mismo. Ambos ocasionan un desastre muy peligroso, han mezclado a sus paises en ambos mundos. Ahora, muchos se ven en un mundo totalmente distinto al suyo, con gente muy parecida a sus amigos y a la vez distinta. La pregunta es ¿Se matarán entre ellos o podrán encontrar la solución?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta es una historia de hetalia y 2p!hetalia. No sé bien como son, los he hecho basándome un poco en lo que he visto en otros fics y en imágenes, espero que me hayan quedado bien los 2p!hetalia. La idea de hacer el fic fue de mi madre xD estaba hablando sobre ellos y me dijo '' porque no haces una historia combinando '' y pensé que era buena idea.**

**Advertencias: Un italiano algo pervertido, un inglés medio loco pero muy lindo... **

**Disclaimer: Ni hetalia ni 2p!hetalia me pertenecen**

HETALIA

Todo apuntaba a un día normal y corriente entre los países. Hoy todos se habían reunido para hacer una de esas conferencias mundiales en las que hablaban de todo menos de lo que se debía y donde las peleas abundaban. Estados Unidos, como era de esperarse, había tomado la iniciativa proponiendo construir un robot para solucionar el calentamiento global, Inglaterra protestaba y decía que era una tontería, Japón le daba la razón a Estados Unidos mientras que Suiza le gritaba por no dar su propia opinión; Francia, quien se había levantado, abrazaba a Inglaterra proponiendo darle mucho amor, este a su vez insultaba a Estados Unidos y a él. Italia comía pasta, Romano insultaba a España quien comía tomates y Alemania ponía orden.

Quien los viese pensaría que estaban locos y que no eran más que una panda de incompetentes que no tenían ni idea de nada, que solo sabían pelear entre ellos y que no se soportaban... Bueno, la pura realidad. El caso es que Inglaterra, cansado de soportar las burlas de su antigua colonia y de Francia, se fue de la sala de reuniones dando un portazo. Caminaba por los pasillos diciendo groserías nada dignas de un caballero inglés y pensando en como vengarse de esos dos.

En la reunión, todos se quedaron callados durante unos momentos mirando la puerta por la que hacía poco Inglaterra había salido murmurando, momentos después, todos volvieron a discutir como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado por aquí, y Francia, que ya no podía acosar a Inglaterra, se fue con Canadá.

Inglaterra había llegado por fin a su mansión. Entró y una vez llegado a la sala de estar dejó sus cosas y subió al piso de arriba, donde había una enorme biblioteca llena de libros de magia y manuscritos. Cogió uno de ellos, el primero que vio y lo abrió buscando un hechizo para vengarse. Cuando encontró uno que le parecía bien, comenzó a pronunciarlo en voz baja mientras las hadas, asustadas por escuchar el hechizo, le advertían de que no era buena idea usar ese. Este no les hizo caso y siguió hasta terminarlo, lo próximo que supo fue que hubo un terrible terremoto.

2P!HETALIA

Aquí también estaban de reunión. El día estaba nublado, como siempre, y unos vientos huracanados invadían el país. Todo el mundo estaba callado en esta reunión, nadie tomaba la iniciativa para hablar sobre cosas que a nadie le importaba en lo absoluto. Italia coqueteaba con Alemania quien intentaba apartarlo, Japón tomaba fotos pensando en el dinero que sacaría con ellas, Estados Unidos comía una ensalada, Inglaterra le ponía una extraña substancia a su té, Francia fumaba un buen cigarrillo, China abrazaba a Rusia quien a su vez lo apartaba con asco... También lo típico.

-Oye... Que alguien abra la boca y hable. -Ordenó Estados Unidos mientras terminaba su ensalada.

-Honey, hazlo tú que eres el anfitrión. -Le dijo Inglaterra sonriendo, Estados Unidos le miró y le amenazó con la mirada. -Que carácter el tuyo, my sweet.

-Cállate de una vez loco, das dolor de cabeza.

-¡Eres muy malvado honey! -Inglaterra empezó a llorar en los hombros de Francia, quien lo miraba cabreado.

-No me toques fenómeno, y cállate, haces demasiado ruido.

-¡Tu también! Eres muy malo, todos sois malos conmigo...¿Qué os he hecho yo? -Preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo rosa.

-¡Existir! -Comentaron todos en la sala a la vez, dejando a Inglaterra estupefacto. Este se levantó de golpe, su flequillo impedía ver la mirada que en esos momentos tenía Inglaterra. Canadá, quien lo conocía bien, suspiro de agotamiento al saber que iba a pasar ahora. Se ajustó sus gafas de sol y se sentó bien a esperar el acontecimiento.

-Oh... Honey... -Inglaterra sacó un pastelillo de color azul con trozos de pastillas en él. -Ten tomalo -Puso el pastel al lado de Francia, quien lo miró con asco.

-¡No quiero tu patética comida! -Los demás observaban con atención todo, Italia hasta dejó de intentar liarse con Alemania para hacer apuestas con su hermano sobre quien moría antes. España miraba sin interés mostrado la escena, pensando en que tipo de flores y ropa llevar el día del funeral de Francia, aunque no sabía que todos pensaban lo mismo.

Inglaterra dejó de sonreír por un momento y miró a Francia, sus ojos rosas le miraban con un sentimiento difícil de expresar para el galo, e inmediatamente volvió a sonreír cogiendo el pastelillo y comiéndolo lentamente. Cogió de los pelos a Francia y estampó su cara contra la mesa unas cuantas veces mientras reía y se marchó de allí, hiendo para su casa para protestar con Escocia.

Cuando llegó se sentó en el sofá y se puso ha hablar sin parar mientras Escocia lo miraba interesado en saber más del tema, pensando en como podían tratar a su querido hermano menor. Al final, Escocia le propuso hacer un hechizo para vengarse de ellos y le propuso uno al azar. Inglaterra leyó en voz alta e inmediatamente se desmayó.

HETALIA.

Estados Unidos abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz. Recordaba estar comiendo una ensalada y de repente toda la sala de reuniones tembló, luego se desmayó. Miró por la ventana y vio el cielo soleado... ¡Soleado! Hacía tiempo que no veía el sol a causa de la contaminación, no era posible que hiciese sol si antes estaba nublado y hacía mucho frío. No era posible, debía estar soñando o algo por el estilo. Se quitó las gafas de sol que llevaba y se frotó los ojos pensando que debía ser una ilusión que el loco de Inglaterra había provocado, pero nada. Miró a su alrededor y vio su adorado bate de baseball, lo cogió y caminó un rato por la sala, viendo a los demás tirados.

Se sentó en la mesa y miró a Francia quien empezaba a levantarse, miró su ropa y se dio cuenta de que no era la misma camisa morada y sucia que llevaba antes, ahora vestía con una camisa blanca bien limpia y su pelo bien arreglado. Algo no cuadraba, hacía sol y Francia estaba arreglado... ¡Debía ser el fin del mundo!

-Oye tú... se puede saber cuando te cambiaste de ropa... -Preguntó. Francia le miró mientras acariciaba su cabeza, donde murmuraba que le habría salido un feo y grande chichón. Francia abrió los ojos de golpe al ver a Estados Unidos más delgado, con el pelo y los ojos rojos y con un bate de baseball con clavos y algo ensangrentado.

-L'Amerique...¿Cuándo has ido a la peluquería y has echo dieta? -Este frunció el ceño, asesinando a Francia con la mirada.

-Eres idiota o te lo haces, te he hecho una pregunta antes, y he sido siempre así. -Le dijo. Se levantó y movió el bate para darle, pero este lo esquivó y se fue a una esquina.

-¡No! ¡No me hagas daño! Aun no me he llevado a la cama a Inglaterra y Canadá, no he disfrutado de la vida lo suficiente, no he olvidado a a mi querida Jeane d'arc, y soy demasiado lindo para morir... -Decía mientras lloraba muy '' masculinamente '' sujetando un pañuelo rosa que iba mordiendo. Estados Unidos se quedó con la boca abierta viendo como Francia actuaba, pensando en si Inglaterra lo había drogado o el golpe había sido demasiado para él.

-He-Hey... tranquilo. -Murmuró -No voy a matarte... todavía.

-Oh, menos mal. -Se volvió a levantar, se limpió la ropa y se sentó en la silla -Y bien, cuando has ido a la peluquería mon amie. He de decirte que ese color no te va en absoluto. -El americano frunció el ceño de nuevo y rompió la mesa con su bate sonriendo.

-Ahora si que te mato... -Francia salió huyendo mientras volvía a morder su pañuelo rosa. El americano lo perseguía de cerca rompiendo todo lo que veía a su paso con el bate.

Mientras estos dos se divertían jugando al gato y al ratón, Italia despertaba del duro golpe que se había dado contra la mesa por aquel gran terremoto. A su lado, Alemania yacía tumbado con un chorro de sangre brotar de su cabeza. Se acercó a él y miró si seguía vivo, viendo que era así sonrió y se levantó.

-Bien...me pregunto que habrá pasado. -Se estiró y comprobó haber si podía llamar a su jefe, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no tenía cobertura. -Maldito móvil del demonio, funciona de una puñetera vez o te parto en dos... -Murmuró, pero nada. Cansado tiró el móvil con fuerza por la ventana y ahí vio algo extraño -Hace sol... ¡Hace sol! ¡Hay luz! ¡El mundo es hermoso y limpio!... -Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos -Estoy en el infierno...

-Pues vaya mierda de infierno, me lo imaginaba mejor. -Dijo una voz detrás de él. Este corrió y le puso una navaja en el cuello al destinatario de esa voz y apretó un poco -¡Oye tranquilo! ¡No me mates, soy tu hermoso hermano del cual estás tan orgulloso por liderar la hermosa mafia italiana! -Gritó este. Italia se apartó viendo a Romano con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso te pasa por asustarme.

-No seas malo, fratellino~ -Dijo con una voz melosa, una voz que el menor odiaba escuchar. - Pero es raro ver esto, creo que China o Inglaterra nos han metido algo en nuestra deliciosa pizza.

-Tsk... Cuando les vea les cortaré en pedacitos que compartiré con Alemania.

-¡Porque con ese Alemán sin estilo!

-Porque tiene un culo hermoso!

2P!HETALIA.

Alemania se incorporó lentamente del suelo. Estaba intentando escapar del italiano y de sus perversiones cuando un terremoto les hizo tropezar y no recordaba mucho más. Vio que Italia estaba tumbado cara al suelo, sacudió a este pero no reaccionaba. Vio que su uniforme era diferente al que antes llevaba, eso le extrañó bastante. Si no lo despertaba pronto se tendría que enfrentar al italiano cabreado, y eso no era bueno. Intentó despertarlo pero no había manera, este seguía durmiendo mientras decía algo sobre la pasta.

Cedió ante el intento de despertar a Italia y se puso la chaqueta sobre sus hombros como tenía por costumbre. Su hermano estaba al lado de él, pero algo no cuadraba. El pelo largo y recogido en una coleta había sido substituido por el pelo corto; para completar la paranoia, no llevaba su vestimenta de caballero teutónico. Eso fue lo más extraño de la situación.

Este se despertó y soltó un enorme bostezo como si nada de nada hubiera pasado. Alemania esperó a que se diese cuenta de su presencia, y efectivamente, cuando Prusia se puso de pie le miró. Le miró de arriba a abajo algo extrañado y luego habló.

-Te has vuelto menos impresionante... tienes una fea cicatriz en el rostro...eres más serio aun... -Murmuró -Eso significa que... ¡El impresionante yo es ahora más impresionante! -Gritó a los cuatro vientos. Alemania se le quedó mirando estupefacto del comportamiento de su hermano mayor. El recordaba a Prusia como alguien serio, tímido, gran creyente del cristianismo... no arrogante, hablador y... raro.

-Prusia... se puede saber que has hecho...

-Nada, solo se que el impresionante yo se ha dado un enorme golpe en la cabeza kesesesese, -Esa risa... ¡Esa risa era ya lo que le faltaba!.

-Hermano, que mierda te has hecho... -Le dijo -Quien eres y que has hecho con el tímido de Prusia...

-¿Tímido? ¡Yo! -Se señaló a su mismo -Kesesesese West, estás muy raro.

-¿West? ¿Raro? -Murmuró. -¡Aquí el único raro eres tú! ¡Desde cuando me llamo West y desde cuando eres tan arrogante, eres un fenómeno, extraño, me tienes harto. Cállate de una maldita vez y explica que mierda te ha pasado y como has cambiado tan de golpe! -Gritó mientras iba acorralando a su hermano hasta la pared y amenazándolo con un cuchillo que llevaba para defenderse del italiano.

-Oye hermano cálmate, el que está raro eres tu. -

-Ve~ ¿Alemania, porque amenazas a Prusia con un cuchillo? ¿Porque está todo tan oscuro y hace frío? ¿Porque tienes esa cicatriz en el rostro? -Pregunto Italia quien se había despertado y observaba la escena con los ojos llorosos por el miedo que le tenía a Alemania ahora.

Alemania miró a Italia con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando analizar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Su tímido hermano ahora era un arrogante, e Italia, quien suele ser pervertido y muy dominante, ahora era un niño bonito y cobarde... eso no podía ser.

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA PASA EN ESTE ASQUEROSO MUNDO!

**Espero que os haya gustado, hasta aquí dejo el primer cap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me ha levantado mucho el animo vuestros comentarios. Es difícil hacer a los 2P!Hetalia, estoy acostumbrada ha hacerlos de una forma y el tener que hacerlos con un carácter diferente me es extraño, jajaja. Espero que este os guste igual o más!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco 2P!Hetalia**

**Advertencias: Algo de perversión y creo que ya.**

HETALIA

No sabía bien como actuar ahora que tenía delante a alguien que parecía ser Romano y a la vez no. Sinceramente, este era mucho más amable e inquieto, como él más o menos, pero a la vez daba miedo, un miedo que no sabía porque sentía pero que estaba ahí. Quizás, fuese por la cantidad de marcas y cicatrices que tenía en todo su cuerpo – al menos lo que alcanzaba a ver – y tenía una mirada...extraña.

Todo había sido extraño desde que se despertó. Primero, después de aquel terremoto misterioso, vio a los dos italianos mirando por la ventana y hablando sobre algo. España, con esa curiosidad tan típica si se trataba de Romano, fue a saludar y ver si estaban bien; lo segundo fue cuando estos se giraron al escucharle, vio que había algo extraño: Italia poseía una mirada de determinación y tétrica, mientras Romano poseía una mirada tímida y asustada. Quiso preguntar que pasaba pero Romano se le tiró encima gritando.

-¡España! Que alegría verte, pensé que te había pasado algo... -Le gritó mientras abrazaba a España muy fuerte.

-Sí... yo también me alegro de verte Romano -Le dijo sonriendo mientras intentaba respirar a causa del abrazo que el italiano le daba -Estas algo extraño... ¿Ha pasado algo? -Romano se apartó de repente y le miró confundido, como si no entendiese que pasaba o de que hablaba.

-España...¿Porqué eres tan amable conmigo?

-Siempre he sido así, no entiendo. -Susurró confundido mientras notaba la mirada de amenaza de Italia sobre él.

Romano se levantó de golpe y se fue hasta donde estaba su hermano observando todo en un profundo silencio, analizando la situación con la máxima calma posible. Ambos, como si estuviesen compenetrados, sacaron un cuchillo a la vez y a la misma velocidad, poseían la misma mirada de amenaza y estaban en posición de guardia.

-Di donde esta el verdadero España y que has echo con él -Susurró Romano mientras se quitaba su chaqueta mostrando su torso lleno de cicatrices. -¡Tu no eres mi España, mi España tiene más glamour que tu! -Gritó y se tiró encima mio con el cuchillo.

-¡Romano no entiendo nada de lo que dices! -Le dije intentando esquivar todos los cuchillos y golpes que me lanzaba. Italia se movió e iba detrás de mi, atacando por la espalda. -¡Eso es trampa!

Corrió de allí mientras era perseguido por los dos italianos que iban armados con cuchillos. Extrañamente, Italia poseía una sonrisa en su rostro, como si se estuviese divirtiendo con esto; al contrario que él, Romano seguía con esa mirada tímida, pero no poseía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Iba corriendo por los pasillos, los humanos que habían por allí estaban aun en el suelo, pero se dió cuenta de que habían algunos muertos. La sangre abundaba en la sala del piso de abajo. Los tres pararon de golpe, España con sorpresa y ellos sonriendo. Parecía como si esta fuese una situación normal para ellos dos.

Sentí una risa escalofriante por la sala, miré a todos los lados pero no había nadie por aquí. Los italianos hicieron unas muecas y empezaron a rogarle a dios que no fuese él, pero yo no sabía de quien hablaban. Una figura se empezó a mostrar. Se parecía mucho al Inglaterra que conozco, pero este tenía el pelo rojo, unos ojos entre rosas y azules y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro; vestía con colores demasiado llamativos e iba con un pequeño plato con un pastel rosa.

-Inglaterra...¿Eres tu? -Este me miró y sonrió aun más de lo que ya sonreía inicialmente. -Esto... empieza a ser muy raro... -Murmuré para mi mismo mientras Inglaterra se acercaba aun más a mi.

-España... ahora eres más simpático -Comentó -Honey, I love your personality... -Susurró en su inglés y puso la taza de té en una mesa con sangre. -¡VEN A DARLE UN ABRAZO A INGLATERRA, HONEY!

-¿Qué? ¡No te acerques a mi! -Grité y empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas para escapar de ese sujeto mientras este me perseguía -¡Déjame en paz! ¡Que mierda está pasando!

2P!HETALIA

Alemania observó a su supuesto hermano y al supuesto Italia con sorpresa. Ver a Italia comportarse de esta manera daba mucho más miedo, sobre todo porque si antes no sabía en que pensaba ahora mucho menos. Italia le observaba con miedo mientras temblaba un poco, a todo esto, estaba alzando una bandera blanca que nadie sabía porque la tenía. Prusia comenzó a reir con esa risa suya tan propia y abrazó a su hermano por los hombros.

-Venga, eres más amargado de lo normal. -Le dijo -Somos nosotros, siempre hemos sido así.

-Alemania, no entiendo que pasa. -Le dijo Italia mientras se levantaba dejando la bandera blanca

-Sueltame, no me toques con tanta confianza. -Respondió a su hermano y miró a Italia -Eso debería preguntarte yo.

-Bien que te dejas tocar por Italia cuando quieres... -Murmuró una voz detrás de ellos. Se giraron todos viendo a un sujeto muy mal vestido, despeinado y con gafas.

-Austria, no te metas en lo que no te llaman. -Le avisó este mientras lo miraba con odio bien marcado en su rostro.

-¿AUSTRIA? -Preguntaron Prusia e Italia a la vez al ver a Austria vestido así.

-Esto... Señor Austria ¿Qué ha pasado con su imagen? -Preguntó Italia sorprendido

-Eso debo preguntarlo yo, idiota. -Le dijo serio -Eres más estúpido ahora que antes, y ya es decir.

-Señorito podrido, tu estás más desagradable de lo normal. -Le dijo con burla Prusia -Kesesesesese, el impresionante yo opina que te ves aun mucho menos impresionante de lo normal. -Austria le miró con una levantada.

-Vais hacer que me salgan canas verdes a este paso. -Comentó -Sois insoportables, en serio, todos sois unos idiotas. Perdeos de mi vista, dañáis el sucio paisaje. -Dijo mostrando odio en sus ojos lilas.

Prusia e Italia dieron unos cuantos pasos y se dieron cuenta de que había a su alrededor. Toda la sala, a diferencia de donde estaban antes que era de colores pastel, estaba pintada de color negro y rojo, las paredes manchadas de suciedad y sangre, en la ventana se veía las nubes grises invadir el cielo mientras caía una extraña lluvia de color verde. Se miraron a los ojos asustados por primera vez en años, los otros dos lo notaron y se miraron entre si viendo la confusión de ellos.

-Italia... estás viendo lo mismo que yo...¿Verdad?

-S-Sí...¿Dónde estamos?

Los cuatro se miraron durante segundos que se tornaron minutos, preguntándose por primera vez desde que se despertaron que demonios había pasado con el mundo y que lo había ocasionado.

-Demonios... -Murmuro Alemania sentándose en la mesa y suspirando

-Tranquilo, encontraremos la respuesta, estoy seguro, Ve~ -Alemania le miró con horror

-¡Deja de hablarme tan estúpidamente! ¡Me pones de los nervios maldita sea! -Gritó ¡Dónde esta mi pervertido Italia!

-¿Ve~? ¡VE!

HETALIA

Los hermanos italianos se quedaron mirando la puerta por la que España había salido corriendo intentando huir de Inglaterra. Romano preguntó si estaría bien, pero eso a Italia poco le importaba. Miró por la ventana de nuevo viendo el sol que en décadas no había visto y sintiendo cierta añoranza. La contaminación había inundado las aguas, la naturaleza y el cielo. Los ríos eran verdes y apenas bebibles, quedaban pocas reservas de naturaleza, los animales morían cada día y llovía ácido. Todo aquello sucedió desde que ellos, Alemania, Japón y él, ganaron la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Romano, creo que será mejor que investiguemos un poco, esto es demasiado extraño.

-Sí, tienes razón hermano. -Miró por la ventana igual que Italia y suspiró -Se ve como el infierno... pero hay que ver que tan hermoso puede llegar a ser...

-Sí~ realmente es hermoso...tanto que lo odio...

-¿No echas de menos aquella naturaleza que poseía tanto glamour, aquellos ríos tan asquerosamente brillantes y ese cielo alto y odiosamente limpio? -Preguntó mientras guardaba el cuchillo que poseía y se ponía sus gafas de sol

-Sinceramente, no.

-Yo tampoco.

Mientras ellos salían de la sala y Romano robaba a un muerto una chaqueta que le había gustado a pesar de estar manchada de sangre, España seguía corriendo y escapando de Inglaterra, quien empezaba a alcanzarle y en sus manos traía un pastel azul ¿¡Cuándo demonios lo hizo y de donde lo saco¡?

-Déjame en paz, no quiero saber nada de ti... - Dijo cansado.

-Ven aquí honey, tengo algo que darte~

España hizo una mueca y corrió aun mucho más deprisa de lo que ya lo hacía. Salió de la sala de reuniones y se metió entre los callejones para intentar escapar de ese Inglaterra de extraña procedencia. Al final, consiguió perderle de vista y continuó caminando un buen rato por los callejones, hasta que delante de él vio una cara demasiado sonriente hasta para su gusto.

-¡AH!

-¡HONEY, UN ABRAZO A TU QUERIDO INGLATERRA!

-¡DÉJAME VIVIR EN PAZ MALDITO! -Gritó asustado. Cogió su móvil y llamó a la policía -¡Señor, me persigue un loco de extraña procedencia que ha asesinado a muchos humanos y que intenta abrazarme y hacerme comer un pastel azul con una pinta muy rara! - Después de terminar la explicación le colgaron, este maldijo su suerte. -Malditos polis de Estados Unidos...

-SWEET~VEN, PAPA INGLATERRA QUIERE DARTE DE COMER~

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME QUITE DE ENCIMA A ESTE LOCO!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo. Quiero decir que en este fic habrán algunas parejas como por ejemplo FrUk, Spamano y Gerita. Espero que os guste el capítulo. **

**Advertencias: Lo mismo de siempre, algo de perversión, 2p!Italia... xD**

**Disclaimer: Ni hetalia ni 2P!Hetalia me pertenecen**

Inglaterra abrió los ojos algo desconcertado por el terremoto. Se sentó y vio a su alrededor, viendo que el lugar en el que se encontraba era algo extraño. Se levantó algo mareado pensando en que demonios había echo, pues ni siquiera se había puesto a mirar bien que hechizo iba ha hacer. Salió del cuarto en el que estaba y miró por aquella pequeña ventana, viendo que el cielo estaba de color gris.

No le era muy raro, pues en su casa llovía prácticamente todos los días y el panorama de nubes grises era ya algo muy normal para él. Siguió caminando lentamente observando donde estaba lo raro y que demonios estaba mal. Caminó por los pasillos, todo estaba en un profundo y misterioso silencio; un silencio que le molestaba demasiado a pesar de aveces disfrutarlo. Este tenía algo de diferente, era extraño.

Siguió por una serie de puertas hasta entrar en una enorme sala. Las paredes eran negras con toques rojos, manchas de un rojo más oscuro adornaban las paredes, techo y suelo. El lugar era tenebroso y muchas eran las personas que estaban tiradas en el suelo. Se acercó un poco más e identificó a algunos de los países que antes estaban con ellos en la sala de reuniones, a otros les costó identificar quienes eran. Se preguntaba porque sus apariencias eran diferentes a como eran antes.

No quería ni pensar en como actuarían cuando se viesen así, sería muy divertido verlo. Se sentó en una de las sillas y observó a un rubio con coleta. Se acercó a él y vio que era Francia, pero se alejó de golpe al olerlo; por dios, que demonios le había pasado, olía realmente mal y su apariencia no ayuda en nada. Pensó en que le gustaba más como era antes, pero se sonrojó al pensar aquello y desvió la mirada a otro lado.

-Inglaterra, pensé que ya te habías ido. -Dijo una voz- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -Inglaterra miró al dueño de la voz, viendo que era el francés quien le hablaba.

-Pues he vuelto, bloody hell. -Francia levantó una ceja y observó con un cierto interés al inglés. ¿Desde cuando decía palabrotas o expresiones tan feas? Y sobretodo ¿Porque vestía con aquel uniforme verde que tanto odiaba ver?

-Oye idiota, creo que tomar tantas drogas y opio ha afectado a tu cerebro.

-¡Qué demonios estás diciendo, Frog! -Le gritó, como le molestaba ese francés -Yo no tomo opio, para tu información. Bloody hell, lo que tiene uno que soportar.

-Definitivamente, has tenido que tomar demasiado opio esta vez... -Siguió murmurando mientras se levantaba.

**-**¡Qué no tomo drogas! -Grito ya desesperado. -¿Y tú? Desde cuando eres un sucio descuidado...¡Estás lamentable! -Dijo burlándose de Francia, quien levanto una ceja en modo de ofensa y se cruzo de brazos.

-Siempre he sido así, que estés más loco de lo que pensaba no quiere decir que el resto lo estemos. -Cogió una cajetilla de tabaco y comenzó a fumar, Inglaterra fue el que levantó esta vez una ceja y suspiró.

Miró a su alrededor pensando que quizás, solo quizás, había vuelto a meter la pata a la hora de elegir hechizo y ponerlo en práctica, pero solo quizás. Ahora que recordaba, las hadas le estaban diciendo algo momentos antes de hacerlo, y por un extrañó motivo ahora no las veía a su alrededor. Pensó que era extraño, pues siempre estaban a su alrededor. Si lo pensaba bien, Francia no se estaba comportando normal. Normalmente ya le habría tocado el trasero o habría intentado besarle, pero sin embargo al que tenía delante era un vago sin cuidados mínimos hacia su imagen.

-¿Sabes? -Soltó el francés mientras expulsaba el humo del tabaco -Si veo a China, le diré que no haga más contrabando de opio.

-China superó lo del opio, maldita sea.

-No lo ha hecho, cuando menos lo esperamos lo vemos tomando.

-¡Qué lo ha superado dije!

-¡Deja de gritar por cualquier cosa! -Le gritó ya cansado y con dolor de cabeza -¡Estás más pesado de lo normal. Antes eras algo lindo, ahora has perdido lo poco que te quedaba en esa loca cabeza tuya! ¡Ya decía yo que tantos asquerosos pasteles llenos de drogas iba a ser malo hasta para ti!

-¡De que mierda hablas, frog! ¡Superé al igual que China lo del opio!

-¡No lo haces, loco psicópata!

-¡OS PODÉIS CALLAR DE UNA VEZ, SOIS UNOS PESADOS LOS DOS! -Gritó alguien detrás de ellos. Ambos se giraron, Francia suspirando e Inglaterra sorprendido. Se encontraron a Canadá detrás, quien les miraba con ganas de asesinarles con lo que pillase a mano, y a ese oso que siempre lo acompaña, quien bostezaba aburrido. -Y ahora que estáis calladitos y bien lindos, os vais rápidamente que no quiero ver vuestros rostros.

-Ca-Canadá... ¿Qué demonios te pasa? -Preguntó Inglaterra al ver a un Canadá rebelde y con ese carácter.

-Eso debo decirlo yo, y como he dicho, desapareced de mi vista. -Suspiró -Si veis al idiota de mi hermano, decidle que venga aquí enseguida que tengo ganas de competir con él.

-¿De nuevo? Haber si dejáis de pelear por ver que deporte es mejor, si el baseball o el hokey.

-No hasta que admita que mi deporte es mil veces mejor que el suyo. ¡Viva el hokey, dios!

Inglaterra salió de allí antes de que se desmayase por tantos cambios y problemas que estaba comenzando a sufrir. Por dios, si nunca pensó en fer a Francia desarreglado, el ver al tímido y muy discreto Canadá de aquella manera era demasiado para él. Ya no podía más, tenía que saber que demonios había echo y como solucionarlo.

HETALIA

Los italianos caminaban por los pasillos mirando como era la zona. Al contrario que en su edificio, este tenía colores alegres, les daba cierto asco. Caminaron durante un largo tiempo mirando e incluso entraron en lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, donde miraron si había algo interesante, pero nada, no había absolutamente nada que les llamase la atención a los hermanos.

Romano se fue al otro lado de la pequeña biblioteca y ahí encontró un libro de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Comenzó a mirarlo por puro aburrimiento hasta que encontró algo que le llamó la atención: el eje perdió la guerra ante los aliados. Llamó a su hermano quien vino corriendo y leyó lo que ponía, inmediatamente puso el grito en el cielo muy cabreado.

-¡Cómo que esos jodidos aliados ganaron la guerra! -Gritó -Yo recuerdo muy bien haber ganado junto Alemania y Japón.

-Así es, este libro nada hermoso esta muy equivocado~

-No... creo que aquí pasa algo más que un libro equivocado y un clima distinto... -Pensó por unos segundos todo lo que había pasado desde que se despertó de aquel terremoto. -Creo que estamos en otro jodido mundo, o otra jodida dimensión.

-Fratello~ sabes que te quiero mucho, pero comienzas a delirar sin glamour. -Se cruzó de brazos viendo a su hermano menor con una ceja levantada y algo divertido -Eso como que es totalmente imposible.

-Si esta provocado por aquel loco idiota de Inglaterra, no. -Italia se puso a pensar en algunas cosas, y pronto puso cara de horror -¡No puede ser!

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-¡Si estoy en otra dimensión no podré ni ver ni disfrutar de la hermosa y jodida vista de ese trasero tan bien puesto de Alemania! -Dijo lamentándose mientras juraba matar a quien fuese el responsable de esto.

-¡Ese jodido Alemán sin glamour no tiene buen trasero! -Gritó su hermano -Si de caso, el que tiene un cuerpazo de infarto es mi amado España, si señor.

-Di lo que quieras, para mi nadie supera los esos músculos tan grandes, ese culo tan bien puesto, esos ojos...

-¡No te emociones! Será mejor que busquemos a Inglaterra, te recuerdo que se fue a perseguir a ese nada glamuroso España.

-Ostia...Figlio di puttana...

Mientras los italianos se desesperaban en salir a buscar al inglés para ver que demonios había echo con su mundo, una joven de cabellos albinos y largos con mirada asesina y su hermana mayor se debatían entre si salir de allí donde se encontraban, dejar inconscientes a los que tenían delante o buscar donde demonios se había metido su hermano.

Bielorrusia miraba con odio a los dos chicos que se interponían en la puerta con una sonrisa burlona. Ucrania sonreía nerviosa, esperando poder evitar la tragedia que podría suceder si esto seguía así. Ambas chicas miraban a los otros dos, quienes apenas habían abierto la boca para decir un par de insultos y cosas extrañas, muy extrañas.

Lituania sonreía apoyado en el marco de la puerta observando como Bielorrusia le maldecía. Nunca se esperó que esta se atreviese a tocarle un pelo, pero la que tenía delante en estos momentos parecía planear eso y mucho más. Polonia le había preguntado si sabía el motivo de porque la hermana menor de Rusia se comportaba así y donde dejó la sencillez y timidez. Sinceramente, eso quería saber él. Por otro lado estaba Ucrania, quien tampoco les pasó desapercibida a los chicos. Se extrañaron un poco de verla ser tímida, cuando hasta hacía unos veinte minutos estaba intentando de forma fracasada llevárselos a la cama.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces, guapa? -Le dijo Polonia mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ellas.

-Arrancarte los pelos uno a uno si no me dejas buscar a mi hermano. -Contestó sacando un afilado cuchillo y apuntándolo, Polonia sonrió a un más y se acercó sujetando ese cuchillo y poniéndolo en su cuello.

-Entonces, hazlo de una vez. Es imposible, te recuerdo que somos inmortales. -Apretó un poco -¡Pero tranquila, ya buscarás la forma de hacerme sufrir!

-Si sigues así conseguirás estar unos meses sin poder moverte de la cama. -Bromeó el lituano mientras tocaba sus cabellos recogidos en una coleta. Movía con la lengua su piercing con señal de morbo. -Ucrania, es una pena que te ocultes entre tanta ropa, tienes un cuerpazo de muerte, lástima que las dos os comportéis fuera de lo normal.

-Y-yo...Déjanos ir por nuestro hermano. -Dijo -¿Porqué estáis actuando los dos así? -Ambos la miraron aun más extrañados y comenzaron a reir.

-Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros, monada.

-Polonia, aléjate de ellas. -Ordenó Lituania, este con mala cara se alejó y se puso a su lado. -Os dejamos ir, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que quedarme con un par de fracasadas como vosotras. -Los dos chicos se fueron y salieron del edificio viendo el cielo.

-Liet... Odio este lugar, le pega más el color negro, ese color es fabuloso.

-Lo mismo digo, vayamos a ver que mierda a pasado, sea donde sea que me encuentre, quiero regresar a donde estaba antes, este lugar me dan ganas de vomitar.

-Todo te da ganas de vomitar amigo.

-Todo y todos, menos tu claro está. -Polonia se sonrojó un poco y apartó la vista, Lituania observó esto y sonrió de lado -Ya dirás algo después cuando te tenga amarrado en mi cama~

-¡CÁLLATE Y SIGUE CAMINANDO!

2P!HETALIA.

Alemania caminaba por los pasillos cabreado mientras Prusia e Italia le seguían extrañamente callados, quizás por la sorpresa de ver que nada es como ellos recordaban. Habían estado hablando con Alemania y este les había dicho que Prusia seguía siendo un país y que la Segunda gran guerra la habían ganado ellos. Había dicho que Hitler murió hacía poco y que gracias a sus políticas apenas y la gente sonreía en el mundo. Por Asia, Japón era quien lideraba a todos, y la situación era mucho peor, siendo el continente donde la gente moría en cantidades por culpa de extraños experimentos y por la contaminación.

Italia estaba asustado de estar en un mundo mucho peor del cual pertenecían ellos, porque estaba claro que el mismo mundo era imposible que fuese, y de ver a Alemania comportarse así. Prusia, quien aparentaba tranquilidad, no sabía si sentirse feliz por estar en un mundo donde el seguía siendo él y no una parte de su hermano o triste por como eran las condiciones en ese lugar.

-Se puede saber porque me estáis siguiendo, sabandijas.

-Kesesesese, West, no tenemos ni idea de donde estamos y por donde ir, el impresionante yo agradecería ser guiado por una vez.

-Ve~ Prusia tiene razón. -Alemania les observó por unos instantes.

-No. -Paró de caminar y se puso a pensar en algo, luego observó a Italia y se le acercó. Le registró todo el cuerpo, eso hizo sonrojar un poco al italiano. No todos los días Alemania te toca tan familiarmente. -Esta bien, vamos a buscar a Inglaterra.

-¿Puede la impresionante persona preguntar porqué?

-Creo, y solo creo, que ese estúpido tiene algo que ver.

-Ve~ Inglaterra suele hacer cosas raras con la magia.

-Por eso mismo quiero ir a verle. Vamos, quiero ver si está por aquí, si no, iremos hacia su casa.

**Bueno, aquí lo dejo. Espero que os haya gustado, acepto cualquier crítica. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo de mezclando mundos, espero que os guste. Tengo problemas con la inspiración, así que espero que me quede bien. Me alegra que os geste, vuestros reviews me alegran y me dan muchos animos, de veras.**

**Disclaimer: Ni hetalia ni 2P!hetalia me pertenecen (Para mi lástima)**

**Advertencias: Un Italiano demasiado pervertido, un España MUY diferente... a y un pervertido francés, también yaoi ( Boy love )**

* * *

2P!HETALIA

Alemania seguía caminando en compañía de esos dos que para él ahora eran unos auténticos extraños. Buscaban a Inglaterra para ver que clase de locuras había echo esta vez, porque no podría ser de otra manera que esto estuviese pasando. Italia se preguntaba como sería Inglaterra y si habría cambiado, pues parecía que algunos si lo habían echo, esperaba que si lo había echo que cocinase bien. Prusia seguía teniendo un pequeño debate mental sobre que aquí existía como país.

-Antes que nada, será mejor que vistáis como solías hacerlo hasta hace tan solo una hora más o menos. -Dijo todo serio el alemán sin apartarla vista de enfrente.

-Espero que sea impresionante la vestimenta kesesesese

-A mi me da igual mientras sea elegante, ve~

-Me da igual si os gusta o no, lo vais a llevar sí o sí, no quiero que me empiecen ha preguntar sobre cosas innecesarias. -Los guió hasta las habitaciones del hotel donde se hospedaban. Entraron en la de Prusia y este cogió con mucha sorpresa la vestimenta.

-No puede ser... esto es...

-La túnica de los caballeros teutónicos, nunca te la quitas. Amas más que nada esa ropa. -Se giró a encarar a su hermano, viendo por primera vez desde que todo esto comenzó a un Prusia callado y hasta sereno. Por una extraña razón a Alemania le pareció lindo ver el cambio de humor de su hermano mayor. -Vístete. -Ordenó, Prusia le miró y asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo... -Prusia dejó la vestimenta en la cama y cuando los otros dos iban a irse este les llamo. -We...Alemania... No se que está pasando, pero al impresionante yo no le gusta nada. Sin embargo, hasta donde yo recuerdo dejé de ser un país y sigo vivo por motivos que salen de mi alcance. -Italia miró tristemente a Prusia, era un tema tabú delante de este -Me gusta este sitio porque aquí existo y sigo siendo el impresionante imperio que una vez fui, pero... Has cambiado, y eso no es tan bueno... Te recomiendo que sonrías más, si antes me costaba que lo hicieses ahora me costará más...

-Hasta donde quieres llegar, hermano -Le preguntó extrañado por el comportamiento de este.

-Quiero volver a como todo estaba antes, a pesar de todo, pero si no lo conseguimos me gustaría ser feliz siendo un país viéndote sonreír, eres mi impresionante hermano después de todo kesesesese -Alemania abrió los ojos sorprendido y apartó la mirada, su hermano nunca expresaba como se sentía, siempre se mantenía serio, una cáscara vacía, tímido, sin prácticamente orgullo alguno. Sonrió y miró a los ojos rojos del albino.

-Me gustas más como eres ahora...Y puedes llamarme de esa manera tan extraña, West creo que era -Prusia se sonrojó levemente y después se rió a carcajada limpia.

-Te ves realmente tierno sonriendo West, kesesesese -Alemania se sonrojó y se dio media vuelta cabreado.

-¡CÁLLATE! - Italia rió, pensando en que no todo era tan malo aquí.

Después de la conversación que habían mantenido con Prusia, Alemania guió a Italia a su habitación, pues este no tenía ni idea de donde estaba y decía no conocer el edificio. Entró al cuarto y se vio que estaba todo desordenado, ropa por allí, complementos por allá... Un desastre de habitación vamos.

Italia se quedó observando durante unos segundos el cuarto que se suponía que era suyo, y se preguntaba si quizás, solo quizás, se habían equivocado y en realidad estaban en el de Estados Unidos. Miró de reojo a Alemania y caminó hacia la ropa, viendo que todo eran uniformes.

-Ve~ ¿Dónde están los trajes? -Preguntó algo extrañado

-Ni idea, que yo sepa nunca los usas. Te recuerdo que estamos constantemente en guerra, por lo que vistes casi siempre con el uniforme de guerra -Le dijo serio.

-Oh... Vale. -Cogió uno que le recordaba al de su hermano y cuando el alemán salió del cuarto para que se vistiese este lo hizo. Se asustó al ver que había una navaja en un bolsillo. La miró entre asustado y extrañado y decidió guardarla de nuevo.

Cuando salió Prusia estaba al lado de su hermano vestido con un traje largo de color blanco con una cruz negra, unos pantalones negros que apenas se veían por la largura del traje y unas botas marrones. Parecía estar muy contento por vestir su antiguo traje Lo observaron y Prusia comentó que se veía impresionante, Alemania solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, hasta que se todo con alguien.

-¡Ten más cuidado joder! -Gritó este. Alemania miró al sujeto en cuestión y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Romano?

-Pues claro, quien más puede ser he idiota -Dijo este -Ya decía yo que tanta patata hace daño al cerebro ¡Apartate de mi macho patatas! -Alemania se le quedó mirando sorprendido, eso no se lo esperaba. Suspiró, más que nunca debía consultar con Inglaterra que demonios había echo esta vez. Romano miró al alemán más detenidamente y se alejó corriendo -¡Qué demonios haces vestido de guerra! -Se veía...Muy intimidante.

-Siempre visto de guerra, Romano. ¿Qué demonios le has echo a tu pelo y que con ese vocabulario?

-¡De que demonios hablas hombre patata!

-Ve~ Fratello, Alemania se comporta así desde que desperté, da mucho más miedo y es aun más serio, pero ha demostrado que le queda corazón... Quizás sea porque no a probado la pasta... -Dijo Italia muy inocente, Romano pensó como podía ser ese su hermano.

-Macho patatas dos -Llamó a Prusia -Que hacéis vestidos así...

-Dice mi hermano que siempre lo hacemos así, así que aquí estamos. Me veo impresionante he kesesesesese. Me queda todo bien.

-No sé que está pasando, Romano, pero creo que el loco de Inglaterra tiene algo que ver. -Alemania quiso comentarle a Romano que pasaba para que les acompañase, contra más mejor.

-Tsk, ese idiota que no sabe usas la magia. Te acompaño solo para proteger a mi fratellino de tus sucias y asquerosas manos. -El rubio se preguntó desde cuando Italia necesitaba la protección de alguien.

HETALIA

Los hermanos Italia habían salido del edificio. Se lo habían recorrido absolutamente todo, pero nada. A cambio, encontraron a Estados Unidos persiguiendo a un extraño Francia; por lo visto, este huía de la paliza que le quería dar el americano. Romano corrió junto a Francia y lo acorralo contra la pared, para sorpresa de este, y le preguntó desde cuando vestía con tanto glamour. Francia aprovechó para meterle mano al mayor de los italianos, pero un cuchillo impactó cerca de su rostro, cortesía de Italia.

Estados Unidos se acercó al menor y preguntó si sabía que pasaba. Le comentó lo extraño que estaba el francés e Italia le dijo lo mismo que sabía de España y cual era su plan. También le dijo sobre la guerra y que era diferente, el americano asintió y se preguntó si esté mundo era mejor. A todo esto, Francia seguía recuperándose del susto mientras Romano lo acosaba a preguntas.

Los cuatro salieron del edificio y comenzaron a buscar a Inglaterra y a España, pero las calles eran liosas y al poco rato se habían perdido. Estados Unidos miró el cartel que tenía delante y se sorprendió al ver que estaba escrito en inglés. Suspiró, desde que los países del eje ganaron la guerra, los idiomas de prácticamente todo el mundo eran el alemán, el japonés y el italiano. Había perdido su amada lengua heredada de un no tan amado y muy loco Inglaterra.

-Haber, creo que se han ido por allí. -Dijo Estados Unidos señalando los callejones por el bate. La gente los miraba raro, iban de cuatro, tres con uniformes de guerra.

-¿Porque crees que están por allí mon amour?

-Esa cosa de extraña procedencia de color azul con una cosa blanca es un trozo del pastel de Inglaterra.

-Tiene sentido, amigo sin glamour. Hermano, vamos por allí, seguro que mi querido y nada hermoso actual España debe estar con ese tonto de Inglaterra por aquí.

-De acuerdo, y deja de pegarte tanto a Francia. -Le dijo este mientras miraba muy mal al francés.

-¿Porqué?

-Por que tiene sus manos en tu trasero e intenta violarte por si no te das cuenta. -Intento mantenerse sereno, pero cuando vio que apretaba el trasero de su hermano ya no pudo más -¡Maldito francés de cuarta, suelta el trasero de mi hermano si no quieres que te corte en pedazos bien pequeños y te eche a los jodidos perros alemanes!

-¡HAAA! -Francia se asuntó por la amenaza del italiano. Le gustaba el comportamiento que tenía ahora Romano, era divertido ver que alguien tan huraño ahora sea amistoso, pero ver a alguien que antes era muy lindo y simpático de esa manera...No lo era tanto. Estados Unidos reía de diversión al ver la cara que poseía el francés.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo. Espero que os haya gustado a todos. Acepto sugerencias de todo tipo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Siento haber tardado tanto en poner el capítulo, tenía que estudiar para exámenes, pues es la época de estos, y no tenía mucho tiempo libre. **

**Bien, espero que os guste este capítulo. Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica y tomatazos (?) Naaa eso no xD pero si helado *ñam ñam***

**Advertencias: Yaoi, un italiano algo furioso, un francés pervertido y... poco más**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y 2P!Hetalia no me pertenecen.**

* * *

HETALIA

Los cuatro caminaban por los callejones en busca del inglés y del español que hacía ya que habían salido corriendo. El ambiente era tenso, muy tenso. Por un lado, teníamos a Romano que no se separaba de Francia - que estaba muy contento por eso – y a Italia que le iba mirando con odio todo el camino vigilando que no toque el trasero de su hermano. América solo pasaba de ellos.

Llegaron a un callejón sin salida, américa suspiró y se giró viendo a los que estaban a su lado. Su mirada aburrida no acompañaba al hecho de que se habían perdido por las calles. Italia comenzaba a desesperarse y eso no era nada bueno.

-Haber, estúpido, te hemos seguido hasta ahora y aquí hemos llegado... -Murmuró mientras sacaba la navaja -¡Cómo puedes llegar a ser tan inútil! ¡Ya sabía yo que seguir a un idiota que solo come verdura como las vacas solo nos llevaría a problemas!

-¡Si tanto te jode nos guías tú, listo! -Gritó mientras intentaba golpear al italiano con su bate de púas -¡Deja de moverte!

-¡No pienso estar quieto para que me destroces la cabeza!

-¡Te destruiré mucho más que solo la cabeza! -Este corrió hasta al europeo quien corrió hacia él también -¡Venga, vamos a partir tus huesos!

-No eres más que un idiota vegetariano... -Murmuró para quedarse detrás del americano con la navaja en el cuello -Ahora me dejas al mando, inútil sin cerebro.

América lo dejó, conocía el genio del italiano y era mejor no enfadarlo más de la cuenta, más cuando tienes su navaja en tu cuello apunto de cortarte el cuello. Francia perdió el color de su piel del miedo que sentía y sujetaba su pañuelo rosa con los dientes.

Continuaron caminando después de volver por sus pasos y seguir otro camino. Les llevó más tiempo, sobretodo porque Francia estaba algo apartado de ellos del miedo que sentía. Al final encontraron por el camino a dos que se les hacían conocidos, sobre todo a los invasores.

-Vaya vaya, si aquí tenemos al glamuroso de Lituania y su amante Polonia~ -Dijo meloso Romano mientras abrazaba a Lituania, quien con algo de nervios se lo quitaba de encima.

-Sí, no pregunten.

-Siempre tan serio, Lituania -Dijo América.

-Siempre tan idiota, Estados Unidos. -Le devolvió el saludo el báltico.

-Ya, dejad de pelear los dos. Siempre pasa lo mismo. -Habló Polonia -Creo que es tensión sexual que resolver, pero eso significa que... -Polonia se puso aun más pálido de lo que ya era -¡Estados Unidos quiere robarme a Lituania! No es que me importe pero es mío y por eso no se toca pero... ¡Me lo quiere robar! Oh dios mío...

-Tranquilo Polonia, al único que meto en mi cama es a ti~ -Lituania le mordió la oreja, este saltó del susto y le pegó.

-Idiota no hagas eso... No delante de ellos... -Murmuró sonrojado, Lituania sonrió ante la reacción de Polonia. -Igualmente, algo me dice que no estáis de paseo y que Francia ha tenido que tomar alguno de los pasteles de Inglaterra.

-¡No he comido nada! -Replicó este sin entender nada. -Me despierto del terremoto y me encuentro a dos italianos locos y a un estadounidense que le falta más cerebro de lo normal, y para colmo a un lituano heavy y serio y un polaco que parece haber perdido la razón. -Francia suspiró cansado y pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos -Ya no entiendo nada...

-Para tu información estamos igual, francés de cuarta -Italia se acercó a él y puso su cuchillo en el cuello sin apretar -Mi paciencia tiene un límite. Estoy cansado ya de tantos royos. Solo quiero encontrar al loco de Inglaterra de una puñetera vez y poder volver a mi lugar, este no es mi mundo.

-Hermano, como que estás muy seguro de eso.

-¿Me vas a decir que este es nuestro negro y fastidioso mundo? -Dejó el cuchillo a un lado y lo guardó en su bolsillo -Odio este lugar...

-Podemos ayudar, pero no es por generosidad. Solo quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes. -Lituania cogió la mano de Polonia y se lo llevó con él -Ya he tenido suficiente con ver a las hermanas de Rusia más fastidiosas de lo que son.

2P!HETALIA

Alemania caminaba junto a los demás buscando en un intento desesperado a Inglaterra para poder ver que era lo que estaba pasando con su hermano y los italianos. El tener a un italiano medio tonto y otro que no paraba de protestar no ayudaba en nada a la no tan enorme paciencia del alemán. Decir que tenía ganas de sacar la pistola y dispararles en la cabeza era quedarse corto.

-Oye West, ya que parece ser que los extraños somos nosotros, podrías decirnos algo de este mundo. -Sugirió Prusia que se encontraba a su lado.

-Pues... Como ya sabes ganamos la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Prusia es la segunda economía mundial, los idiomas que se hablan en el mundo solo son el alemán, el italiano y el japonés... ya no quedan muchas especies de animales salvo en los zoos o acuarios y hace muchos años que no se ve el sol a causa de la contaminación.

-Ve~ Que mundo más horroroso ¿Verdad fratello?

-Tsk, este jodido mundo es asqueroso. -Romano miró al alemán -¿Qué relación hay aquí con Italia y Alemania?

-Pues una bastante molesta, diría yo. -Alemania se preguntó a que venía esa pregunta tan rara. -Somos aliados junto con Japón y nos vemos con frecuencia para tratar ciertos temas. Es todo por el mundo, somos así como compañeros de conquista.

-Eso parece divertido ¿Cuesta trabajo? -Preguntó Italia pensando que sería alguna especie de juego que podría llegar a ser divertido. El alemán lo miró y por un momento pensó que estaba bromeando, pero se dio cuenta que la pregunta iba muy en serio.

-Yo no diría divertido, si no que causa cierta satisfacción ver como se arrodillan ante ti todos los países y humanos. -Sonrió de forma siniestra, Prusia sintió un escalofrío al ver a su hermano pero lo disimuló muy bien.

-Kesesesese el impresionante yo opina que este lugar donde hemos acabado es interesante. No sé si es un sueño o algo que haya hecho Inglaterra, pero debo decir que me encanta.

-Que extraño que alguien que odia las peleas y que se esconde siempre detrás de su lindo hermano diga eso -Comentó una voz detrás de ellos. Todos se giraron y vieron a un hombre de estatura pequeña y delgado. Japón había aparecido.

Este los miraba con cierta diversión. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre y su piel tan pálida como la de un vampiro, acompañada con esa sonrisa irónica le daban un toque terrorífico y sensual a la vez. Vestía con un traje negro como el carbón y lleno de medallas y adornos y una espada en su costado derecho. Japón se apoyó en la pared sonriendo y se puso a mirar fijamente a Italia, quien parecía algo sorprendido.

-Nunca pensé que podría verte tan débil, Italia -Le dijo -Desde que me he despertado de aquel terremoto solo han sucedido cosas extrañas.

-¿Qué clase de cosas? -Preguntó Alemania.

-Antes me he encontrado con Rusia, pero no parecía ser él, daba menos miedo y era menos sangriento, era como un bebé comparado al que estamos acostumbrados a ver. Decía que si había visto a sus hermanas, otra cosa rara pues las odia. Para colmo, cuando conseguí separarme de ese estúpido me encuentro a Inglaterra desesperado y vistiendo de verde. -Japón comenzó a reír -¡De verde! ¡Odia ese color! ¡Me encantó asustarlo y ver su cara!

-Japón se ha vuelto loco... -Murmuró Romano viendo al japonés reír de esa manera.

-Ve~ Japón creo que no has dormido muy bien... -

-Estos perfectamente, gracias. -Japón se acercó a Prusia y lo acorraló contra la pared. -Tú, me fastidia tu comportamiento. Siempre tímido y llorando detrás de tu hermano menor. ¡Madura de una puñetera vez!

-¡Qué mierda te creés tu para gritarle al impresionante yo! -Le gritó cabreado y empujó al japonés -Alguien como yo jamás se escondería detrás de su hermano. -Japón sonrió y con un movimiento rápido de su espada lo dejó en el suelo con esta cerca de su cuello y él encima mirándolo entretenido. Sus ojos igual de rojos que los de Prusia brillaban intensamente.

-Me gustas más como eres ahora. -Después de decir esto se levanto y comenzó a caminar. Los otros lo veían extraños menos Alemania, que estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento de este. -Estáis buscando a Inglaterra, yo acabo de estar con él. Vamos ha ver que está pasando.

Mientras ellos buscaban a Inglaterra, este se encontraba escondido en una habitación cercana de donde había hablado con el extraño japonés. No tenía ni idea de que demonios pasaba, solo que él había sido el causante seguramente. Suspiró cansado y cerró los ojos. Se había encontrado con Japón después de salir de la sala donde se encontró a dos extraños Francia y Canadá. Japón estaba maldiciendo su suerte y cuando vio que estaba delante le sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se fijo más detenidamente en él.

Sinceramente, Inglaterra al principio pensó que Japón no había cambiado. En el rostro del oriental se veía ese típico aburrimiento y sus ojos apenas poseían vida, pero de pronto comenzó a reír y se fijó en el color de ojos. No eran marrones, eran rojos. Comenzó a decirle que había metido en sus pasteles esta vez como para vestir de verde, un color que supuestamente odiaba, y porque parecía tan normal. Por supuesto, eso no le sentó bien, así que lo insultó. No se lo tomó a bien y por poco lo atraviesa con su espada. Después de eso, se fue.

Se levantó dispuesto a salir de allí e ir a su casa para ver como solucionarlo, pero a puerta se abrió de pronto dejando ver a Estados Unidos. Inglaterra se levantó de golpe y se acercó a él, este lo miró con desconfianza, pero después sonrió y lo abrazó. Inglaterra se sonrojó por eso y se soltó rápidamente por eso.

-¡Idiot, no hagas eso repentinamente!

-Perdón, es que estoy muy contento por ver a alguien normal aquí.

-Así que no soy el único que esta perdido por aquí... Dios mío...

-¿Tienes idea de que ha pasado? -El americano se sentó en el sillón que había en la sala y suspiró poniéndose serio -Odio este lugar. Nadie habla inglés, nadie sabe que idioma es ese. Tengo que hablarles en alemán para que me entiendan, ya sabes. Por otra parte, miré por la ventana y me dio escalofríos, no pienso salir a la calle.

-Ya lo sé, todo esta patas arriba. Es extraño, el lugar, el ambiente y los países... Todo está cambiado en este sitio. Hace poco me encontré con Francia, olía fatal y parecía un vagabundo, luego apareció Canadá y comenzó a decir palabrotas. No paraba de gritar e iba con gafas de sol, que por cierto no hay sol. Luego comentó que si te veíamos te dijéramos que quiere competir contigo para ver que deporte es el mejor.

-¿Desde cuándo mi hermano quiere competir contra mi? -Preguntó extrañado -No puedo imaginarme a Canadá de esa manera. Lo mejor de todo es que Bielorrusia viste de rosa y es muy tímida. -Inglaterra levantó una ceja sin creerse lo que le estaba diciendo, pero Estados Unidos parecía decirlo en serio.

-Bloody hell, todo el mundo está loco aquí. -La puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe mostrando a Japón y a los demás detrás de este.

-Y por fin, hemos podido encontrar al conejo escondido -Dijo este sonriendo, Estados Unidos se levantó mirando a Japón sorprendido. El oriental lo miró y perdió total expresión en su rostro. Había una gran tensión en la habitación.

-Japón yo...

-No me hables.

-Pero tengo que...

-No me hables.

-Déjame preguntarte que demonios...

-No me hables.

Inglaterra levantó de nuevo la ceja y puso su mano en la boca para evitar reír ante la escena tan infantil que mostraban esos dos. Italia reía abiertamente junto con Prusia, Romano suspiraba y Alemania se preguntaba de que manicomio habían salid todos ellos.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí lo dejo. Quiero decir que el fic será yaoi y voy a poner las parejas aquí.**

**FrUk (En todas sus versiones, tanto 2p como mezclando)**

**Spamano (Igual que la anterior)**

**GerIta (Más de lo mismo)**

**LietPol (Solo 2p, en el mundo '' normal '' son solo amigos)**

**AmeriPan (En todas sus versiones)**

**AusHun (En el normal)**

**PruHun (En el 2p y mezclando)**

**DenNor (Todas sus versiones)**

**SuFin (Todas sus versiones)**

**LietBel (En el mundo '' normal'')**

**Si tenéis alguna sugerencia para poner aunque sea solo para que salga un poco la decís, quiero aclaran que me encanta el UsUk, pero pensé que aquí quedaría mejor así. **

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**


End file.
